crusaderpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zanzan28
I would love help out, if there is anything I can do to help you please tell me.Thank you so much Joejoe123 Joejoe123 18:52, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Message Here's the Welcome Message page thing. You can edit it: here InSpeck -Talk Page- 16:02, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Soldier Infobox Ok, well, I got the Ukon and Dandra infoboxes done. They took a while to do xD Links: *Template:Dandra soldier infobox *Template:Ukon soldier infobox Those are for soldier chars only. If I get time, I'll make the ones for the dukes, duchesses, kings, queens, commanders, citizens, etc. One question: if you're a citizen, what's your job? Can it be any? Like a builder? Or a cook? A carpenter? Whatever jobs they had duing Middle Ages? Etc. xD InSpeck -Talk Page- 19:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- I have made my character: Colton Fairfax. I have so much to add xD Is it okay if Colton could be the Duke of the Western Islands in Dandra? Thanks, InSpeck -Talk Page- 02:29, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: You've probably returned from your trip once you read this xD Anyways, No problem! Actually, I made a Citizen infobox, but then I saw that there was nothing to change. So, I wonder if it's alright if I rename the infoboxes just "Template:Dandra infobox" and "Template:Ukon infobox" because all of the infoboxes are the same O__O. Unless you have something else different, but other than that, they are all the same. Is it confusing? xD Also, can you make a page that contains all the info on each title/job? Like on that page will explain what the duties of a King or a Queen or a Duke or a General of Defense, etc. So users know what to do. And I was thinking of maybe roleplaying medieval times, so we don't get bored with just battle RPs. Anyways, I was thinking of maps for Dandra and Ukon but I've no idea where and how to make one xD Also, I've activated Article Comments so maybe we can RP in the comment area, like in the CHB Wiki --InSpeck -Talk Page- 15:47, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lol, okay. I won't be online doing as much stuff soon anyways. I think if you get a chance to make a character page and a word bubble, we should do like a demonstration roleplay in the comments so other users could see. ANYWAYS, enjoying where ever you are! (I'm not going to be like a stalker and ask where! xD) InSpeck -Talk Page- 21:12, July 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thank you so much for the bureau rights! I'm so glad you're back from your trip (you are, right?). Because I'm going on a trip xD Be back on maybe the 15th or 16th of August. If I find Internet, you'll see me on, but the wiki's been progeressing great. You probably noticed Head.Boy on here, I told him to keep this wiki a secret and he made a character xD Did you make your character yet? Also, I made the Admin and Bureaucrat templates (see my user page) You can check that out. See ya and thanks again :D InSpeck -Talk Page- 13:13, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey! About Daulton, thanks! About the affiliateship, I'll get to it and I'd be happy to help around, what do you need? You could leave users messages on their talk pages. Only if you know you won't get blocked for it. Yeah, I'm not bothered by it. (Well, except for this.) Can't, sorry. I'm busy with another wiki. She invited me there. And Shadow + Bryans are in there. It's not that I'm mad about it... (I have no idea.) Hey Zanzan! Admiral here. I stubbled into upon this wiki. I am interested in making a chacracter. Do you have any notices or suggestions you want to share before I start? That would be great, thank you. Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 15:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) MANDRAKES, Ok, thanks! I'll be busy for the next few days, so for now, I'll make a character page then add information here and there. For my character, I'm leaning on a mercenary-type character because it's difficult to pick a side. Anyways, I'll pitch in ideas for jobs and classes, etc. Also, I guess I could make an infobox for the characters without a kingdom, like yours and maybe mine. I'll just copy the code from the other infoboxes and change the colour and the info. If you have any ideas for what colour the infobox should be, let me know! This is what is looks like so far, if you have any colour changes, tell me: Template:Neutral infobox. Thanks, Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 16:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) MANDRAKES Hmm... Alright. I hope Ebeltof would be an idea. Anyways I wanted to talk to you about battles and provinces. Will there be cities in the provices to take over, or the whole province? And should I make a Tigris Regalis II page? I guess this is how mercs. (mercenary) works. Im sure we would get, somesort of currency or money system. (May I suggest general gold/zeny or supplies in general.) The kingdom, either getting invaded or defending could hire mercs for battles, depending on how much they pay them or how often they use us. We would contribute as a part in the battle. Any comments or suggestions? Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 02:18, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Captain of the Guard My office? What are Guard Barracks? Are they the gates to the castle? The guards' sleeping are? If it is the gates, I found a pic for it. I won't have an office for now. Wordbubble Does your character have a wordbubble yet? Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 15:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation with Monkey Roleplay Wiki Hi Zanzan. I was just wondering if you'd like to become affiliates with the Monkey Roleplay Wiki. Thanks. Thanks! I'll do the same for this wiki over there! Hi I came across this over at Monkey Roleplay wiki; this looks rather interesting :) "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 17:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...Alright. What do we do from here? Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 21:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, thanks, and alright; I like it here already :) "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 21:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and btw, I'll be logging off for npw- i'll be back later. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 21:10, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Zanzan!!! Can the new wiki become your affliate? It's Diagon-Alley Wiki (count the - it means something) Lilly Lovegood(2) 09:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Monkey Roleplay Wiki Logo The Monkey Roleplay Wiki now has a logo. Class Hey zanzan, I just wanted to ask you if my character a high class or a low class? Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 14:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, yup. Sounds good. Maybe we can get more appeal by the time. Alright. What else needs to be done? Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 15:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I guess...This is battle based. Alright sounds good. I guess il just wait until we get more members, then we can start. Nothing we can do for now. Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 15:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) And that would be? Im eager. Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 15:50, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Really? Wow, admin rights. Thanks zanzan! Wont disapoint. Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 15:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Other Affiliates? *Meerkat Roleplay *Wolf Pack Roleplay *Amazing Roleplay Wiki *Warrior Cats Clan Roleplay Picture of Urgon City Guard Barracks Is this picture okay for the Urgon City Guard Barracks? Work Is there anything you need? Character Word Bubble I have created a character word bubble. Wallet Hi Zanzan. I also created a Wallet. Well, it's almost the same on the Hogwarts RPG but since we already started with the Money Pouches, I think it would be hard to change. And thanks for the Rollback rights, I'm loving this wiki! So... do you need any help with anything? I'll think of ideas. And also, I found a problem with your monkey system: How do you get Copper Coins after you run out of them? True. Could you please delete the Character Word Bubble for now? I need to work on it some more. This. She worked on this, I need you to delete this. Thanks! How can I help out? Weirdo Guy (talk) 22:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, people love a neat and organized wiki. That is why I suggest creating a Page Creation Portal, which replaces the "Add a Page" button. Check out this page to see what a Page Creation Portal looks like ;). Though, it requires few changes and a few things that you gotta be anadmin to do. Weirdo Guy (talk) 22:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, it ain't as complicated as I make it sound. It pretty much layouts a page based on the category you choose. Weirdo Guy (talk) 22:35, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. So..does one of the two Kingdoms need a Monarch? Weirdo Guy (talk) 22:37, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Well I'll be glad to become Monarch. I just have to ask; which side is good (defensive) and which is evil (offensive)?Weirdo Guy (talk) 22:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I guess I'll go with Dranda. And Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki will gladly become affliates with Crusade RPG Wiki. Weirdo Guy (talk) 22:53, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Weirdo Guy (talk) 22:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Gates of Urgon City You know how I uploaded the picture of gates? Well, I was thinking they could be the gates to Urgon City instead of the castle. Rollback Userbox Is there a userbox for Rollbacks? Thanks! Roleplaying at Monkey Roleplay Wiki Are you interested in roleplaying at Monkey Roleplay Wiki? Dear zanzan, I am interested in becoming an admin Lilly Lovegood(2) 09:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey Zanzan. How's it going? Weirdo Guy (talk) 19:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Admin Rights! Thank you so much! Good. Good. So, what you gonna do? Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, I might have a theory of how to get more users. You see, users like it when there is action going on. So, if we start doing battles, we might get more users. Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:08, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, I gotta tell you, I don't really know a way it get more users. The only wikis I administrate is Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki and Hogwarts RPG Wiki, and they are already affliates. Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:18, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I am editing the front page, And I decided to put all the affliliates on the right side, just like at the Hogwarts Rp wiki. I was wondering if you are okay with it. But the problem is, the whole left side of the page will be empty. Do yout think we should make an announcement template to go on the left side? Thanks Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 00:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, Il edit. For now, the left side will be the light side until you make it. Thanks bye :) Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 00:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Should we get a favicon? Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 01:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I think it should be a sword too. I was thinking about this half the day, found a pic. It says it has to be 18x18 and Ico. Do you know how to upload one? Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 01:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I recoloured the announcments template. I made the border thinker and changed the bg color. If you dont like chage it back at your will, Thanks Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 01:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Kickbanned? What? When? Where? Why? How? Im so confused. x____x Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 01:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha, alright, il be gettin off soon. Il see you tommorow. Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 01:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Before I go. I changed the new message thing. Hope you like it and tell me if it works. It says "You have aquired a new letter" Thanks. Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 02:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello,Zanzan! I am the younger brother of user Lilly Lovegood(2), and I heard about this wiki from her. She really likes it here and would like to thank you for putting your time into this. Also,she would like to thank you for voting for her on the Department Forum. From GryffindorKeelan 07:38, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Looks fantastic! I cant seem to see the favicon. Did you save it as an Ico? Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 13:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, well sort it later. Im doing a little project, but I am on. If you need anything feel free to pass by. Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 16:39, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Zanzan, If when you get more users u need more admins then I am still here, and can I make the Queen of Ukon and a Commander of the Ukonian Army? Lilly Lovegood(2) 16:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) re which do you need the most do you mean xat? Lilly Lovegood(2) 17:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello Zanzan. Are you online? Weirdo Guy (talk) 02:27, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Good. Wanna go on Crusade chat? Weirdo Guy (talk) 02:35, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Zanzan are you online? Wanna go on chat and rp? Lilly Lovegood(2) 07:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, if you didnt know I made a neutral template for neutral characters. Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 14:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Your the boss :) Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 15:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Wanna rp on xat? Okay. But I must let you know that I won't be here tommarrow from 11 AM to around 11 PM. Weirdo Guy (talk) 20:11, August 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Meeting I'm very sorry but I couldn't. And a word bubble that links to character pages is on my to-do list. I am very busy here on Wikia. (I'm not so sure that's a good thing.) Gaaahh! Damn you Presentations! Im so sorry I missed it. I didnt get your message until today, just got back from Toronto. Sincere Sorry. Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 00:30, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Wanna have a rp about the Battle of Bossia? Weirdo Guy (talk) 00:53, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm back :) Hello! I'm finally back. It seems the wiki is up to a good start :D Lots of new users and characters from when I last visited. And the Main Page looks good too! InSpeck -Talk Page- 20:29, August 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Battle Page Sure. I'll just leave it blank though, so you could add in what you want. It was already set up by somebody. What's not working? RE: Aha, thank you :D I was bored lol InSpeck -Talk Page- 18:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Fixed. ---- I have responded to your character's message at the Urgon City Guard Barracks. I find this inappropriate for something on a different wiki. Besides, it's over. Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Character Limit Look, I was trying to talk to them, but things sorta got out of hand. But everything's fine now. Maybe we should focus on something else. Wanna rp on xat? Weirdo Guy (talk) 20:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) High Ranking Limit Hmm, are we sure we want 3 higher rankings? What if we get more users that want to play the role as a higher ranking. Im sure they would be all filled sooner before any more newer users can join. Then they have no choice but to be a lower ranking. I suggest maybe 2 the most, but 1 recomended. Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 20:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Zanzan. How's things going? Weirdo Guy (talk) 00:04, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Hope you're having fun. Weirdo Guy (talk) 00:51, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello Zan. I'm finally getting started here, and I've decided to make my first character a citizen. I was just wondering what you would call a person who handicrafts and sells weapons. Let me know, thanks. Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 19:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind the above. Could my character be a blacksmith? Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 19:23, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RP I RPd back. InSpeck -Talk Page- 00:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Affiliates Would you like to be Affiliates with a new wiki i made, Coyote Roleplay Wiki? Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 17:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Mkay, cool :) I'll add you to our affiliates list. Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 18:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I've noticed people have had multiple High ranked characters, such as Head.Boy.Hog. I was wondering if Arnold Randle could be promoted to Commander or High General. Weirdo Guy (talk) 20:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. So, a question about Commanders. There is one per province, right? Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I guess I'll start Randle off as Commander. Thanks, Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:38, August 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: That map looks great! I don't know who can fill it out, though. But it does look fine. InSpeck -Talk Page- 17:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) US Soldier Avatar Maker Hi Zan. I'm planning on creating a modern version of this wiki. Do you know of an avatar maker where you can create an avatar of a soldier in a US Army uniform? Thanks! I couldn't find any but if you do, please let me know! Thanks! ---- Borders of the Western Islands Im new Hi zan,im new here and i have a question.I find it easier to roleplay girls,is it possible to make a girl who decided to fight?Jasmine Campbell 16:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) k,btw,where can i find pics/pic for mah char?Jasmine Campbell 17:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Iam ready to be the duke of Eastern Mountains.Ashikkansar 11:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) HEy zan. How exactly do we join this wiki? TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 20:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) WIKIA Dear Zanzan28, I have set up my Wikia called Harry Potter Wizarding World Roleplay Wiki please visit because its now OPEN! From Harryvlas123 19:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC) And Also I would like my Wiki (Above) to be a Affiliate of all the Wikis that you help with because the wikis you help with are always POPULAR! From Harryvlas123 20:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Dear Zanzan28 of Hogwarts Roleplay Wikia and Crusade Wikia, Its not a total copy of Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki. Right the Departments isn't the same as yours and how do you know about the Departments so what YOU have did is look on MY Administration Discussion saw MY WIKIS ideas and probably copy THEM. And some of your FRIENDS has helped me out on the Wiki. From Harryvlas123 18:35, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Amazing Roleplay Wiki Of course, we would love to be affiliated with this Wiki. :3 Sorry it took so long to respond. :) ~Slowlyevanescent :D :) 14:40, March 3, 2012 (UTC)